No meaning
by fallenstar127
Summary: Kagome encounters Kikyo one day in the forest. Then the two priestess are surrounded by light and, she remembers no more. What will happen when Inuyasha finds Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

1

"You have no meaning to him, or anyone else. Yet you continue to travel to this time! Haven't you relized that your my reincarnation, nothing more?" Kikyo asked coldness in her tone

Her arrow was poised on the girl, sprawled on the ground.The girl was crying from fear and shock. Bits of grass and twigs were entangled in her hair, and her usually white uniform was brown, and muddy. To make things worse it was raining and, they were in the middle of a dense forest.

The girl listened as Kikyo stretched the arrow farter back on her bow. But the girl managed to muster her strength enough to speak to the dead priestess.

"Kikyo, I migt be your reincarnation but, I'll never be like you. _You _pinned Inuyasha to the tree, and _You _wanted him to change to human. **I love him **for who he is, and I'll never be like you. Never." Kagome said angrily, struggling to sand up. Her skirt was all torn up and, her uniform. Kikyo smiled, a wicked smile, the one she save specially for Kagome.

"He won't ever love you. He loves me, and me alone." She said letting go of the arrow, the twang of the bow echoing even over, the sound of the pouring rain.

"So you honestly think I'm just your reincarnation, huh?" Kagome asked as Kikyo's arrow flew past Kagome.

A smile started to grow on Kagome's face, her fists starting to clench. Kikyo's face remained blank. She slowly drew another arrow and, aimed it at Kagome. Kagome rose from the ground, pink light surrounding her. Her eyes started to glow and, the forest was lighted entirely by the pinkish glow.

"Kikyo, I might have part of your soul within me, but I'm not like you. I know what I feel; and I don't care if he loves me or not."

And with that final word the pink light bursted in an intensity of light, blinding the two priestesses. And Kagome finally blacked out and, she knew no more.

**Author note: kinda short I have a tendcey to that. lol But I hope everyone liked the first chappy i'll write the next one if I get a couple of reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Ahh yes the two miko priesteses; Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome opened her eyes startled by the voice. She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest, it was beating so fast. She looked to her right and, saw Kikyo next to her, the same look. That look that showed no emotion, no feeling at all.

They were surrounded by white, and there were no forms of life anywhere as far as Kagome could tell. She started to panic espically when she saw a figure moving towards them. Kagome squinted and, saw that the figure was clad in the traditional priestess clothes.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked out bravely, as the women stopped in front of Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo laughed and, Kagome looked at her puzzled that the dead priestess would be laughing. Surely there was nothing funny of being stuck here.

"Are you truly that dim witted? Baka, and your a reincarnation of me?" She said laughing.

"Enough." The women ordered and, Kikyo stopped but continued to smile wickedly at Kagome.

"I am Midorkio and, I've been watching over you two. There is a problem that will have to be solved between you two and, Inuyasha. There can be only one that can own his heart. Only one. And he must decide between you two."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered clenching the jewel dangling from her neck.

"Just remember reincarnation he loves me, no one else." Kikyo whispered menacingly.

"Inuyasha will have to decide who he truly loves. If he chooses you Kikyo you will be brought back to life. No longer will you walk among the dead. If he choose you Kagome, Kikyo will die and, be finally put to rest. But if he choosed Kikyo, Kagome you will be sent back to your time forever." Midorkio said.

"But what about the Jewel? DOESN'T IT MATTER THAT WERE TRYING TO STOP NARAKU?" Shouted Kagome angrily stepping closer to the women, ready to hit her. Her heart ached for Inuyasha... it always will... But she couldn't abandoned her friends; Sango... Miroku... Shippo... they all mattered to her. But yet she loved Inuyasha...

"He will choose." Midorkio whispered and, Kagome was once again thrown into darkness.

"I-Inu... who will you choose?" Kagome whispered into the darkness hoping the hanyou would hear her.

"Where the hell is that wench?" Inuyasha said as he paced inside Kaede's hut. Shippo was crying, worried that his "mother" was not coming back. Sango was trying to calm down the fox demon, and unsuccessful.

"Inuyasha, perhaps Lady Kagome returned back to her time?" Miroku suggested to the pacing Inuyasha.

"No, she would of told me fi-" He stopped in mid sentence and, stopped pacing.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked the monk noticing how tense Inuyasha had gotten.

"Kikyo." He whispered running out of the hut, leaving his bewildered friends behind in the hut.

_ Kikyo... I can smell blood? Wait why am I running after her? Kagome... I should be looking for her... Wait I smell her blood! Its in the opposite direction of Kikyo's..._

He stopped dead in his tracks, coming to a sudden halt in the middle of the dense forest. The exact forest where Kikyo had pinned him to the tree fifty years ago and, where he first met Kagome. Rain clouds were starting to form, a nasty thunderstorm most likely to start.

But he didn't care... Inuyasha was stuck... he had to decide who to go to... and little did he know how his decision would effect Kagome and Kikyo.

_ Kagome..._

_ Kikyo..._


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the quotes! dedicated to my friend padfoot who got me obessed with Inuyasha.** **and also to everyone that left reviews for the story! thank you!**

- _You can't fall in love with someone if you are already in love with someone else._ -

He didn't dare to budge... something rooted him to the very spot. It was like his legs would no longer function for him. Right or left was the simple choice.

_Kikyo...I promised to her... To protect her...and I love her... but Kagome?_

He whipped his head to the right, where the secent of Kagomes blood filling his nose. His heart told him to go to her, but he didn't listen. He turned away from the scent and, ran after Kikyo's scent.

_Why am I going to her? Why the hell am I? What if Kagome is in danger?_

"Ahh Inuyasha you have finally come."

He stopped when he saw the dead priestess standing before him. She was standing near the very tree she pinned him to fifty years ago.

"Kikyo..."

"So, you have chosen me over my reincarnation have you? Now no one will interefere between us." She whispered floating over to him. She placed her cold hands on his face and, leaned towards him, wanting to put her lifeless lips against hers. All he could do was stand there staring at her bewildered.

_Kagome... wait why am I thinking of her? I love Kikyo! Don't I? What have I done? Wait... this feeling it can't be... do I love Kagome? But-_

_SO GO TO HER YOU BAKA!_

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away from him recieving an evil glare from the dead priestess.

"What are you doing?" She asked menacingly.

"I'm tired of holding on to the past Kikyo, it hurts too damn much. I've moved on and, I need to find her." He replied quietly turning away from the her. He ran to the direction of Kagome's scent, hoping she was alright. Little did the hanyou know that was the last time he would see Kikyo.

_Inuyasha who will you choose? Will I have to leave you forever? Love... what is love?_

Kagome opened her eyes, feeling the light patter of rain on her face. She let out a groan of pain as she tried to sit up.

_A clearing in the middle of nowhere... perfect! _She thought. She couldn't stand, she was just too tired. Her uniform was soaked with blood but, she didn't notice it.

"Maybe I'm the fool here...he went to Kikyo, that claypot won his heart. And now I can't come back here... INUYASHA YOU BAKA!" She shouted punching the ground. It had started to rain and, Kagome was instantly drenched by the down pour of rain. But she made no effort to find shelter... she had lost her love and her friends.

"Inuyasha.. is this your final decision?" She whispered as her wet hair covered her face as she sobbed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he watched her cry, the rain drenching her. He landed next to her and, picked her up. He carried her bridal style and, fled into the forest.

"Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome asked as he carried her. His hair was wet like hers and, she felt her heart skip when she looked up at him. He finally set her down next to a tree and, helped her lean against it. She let out a groan of pain as he set her down.

"Kagome... where are you bleeding?" He asked her, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut."

"Where?" He asked as her, she lifted up her shirt to show him her stomach. It was a long cut and, looked like it was pretty deep. He took of his haori and, tore off a long strip of the fabric, wrapping it around her like a bandage.

"Kagome... I need to tell you something.." He said after he was done treating her cut. Kagome felt her heart stop... her breath caught in her chest. Her worst fears were going to come true...

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" She shouted shaking her head, tears coursing down her cheeks. He moved towards her and, put her chin in his hands. Her eyes met his and, she melted before his gaze. He held her captive by those amber eyes of his. He wiped her tears gently off her cheeks with his clawed hands and, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I love you Kagome...and only you." He whispered as he leaned over and, kissed her the rain falling around them. He deepend the kiss pushing her against the tree but, they didn't break apart not for a long time. When they finally did Kagome looked at the one she had loved for so long.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She whisperd wrapping herself around the half demon. And there they sat, the two lovers... sitting in the rain.

**a/n: so ya there might be another chappy don't know... i think it sounds like its done doesn't it? well leave me some reviews and, if this one is done i might write some more! yeah ficcys! lol **


End file.
